


Birthday gift

by alexisriversong



Series: First times [2]
Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time, Handcuffs, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so tired, he had been filming the whole day for the new season of Castle and the day had been very hard. Everyone had greeted him and they had organized a party in his honour. It was his birthday after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write a Stanathan fanfic but today is Nathan's birthday and I was inspired.
> 
> Sorry for my English, I'm Italian.
> 
> Completely invented I have no idea if they have boyfriends or girlfriends at the moment... PWP

He was so tired, he had been filming the whole day for the new season of Castle and the day had been very hard. Everyone had greeted him and they had organized a party in his honour. It was his birthday after all. 

He sat on his sofa drinking a beer on his own. He had no one to share the night with. Of course he could go out and pick somebody up in a pub. There are loads of girls wanting just the occasion to spend a night in his bed but he was now 43 years old and he needed more. 

His parents had called him in the morning and so had done his brother but he had been lonely all day. Stana had been lovely with him, they had kissed on scene for today episodes a lot of times before getting the shot right and he had been having an hard on for half the day. Why had he to be so similar to his character? 

Richard Castle was worse than him with women, he had a daughter and he was far more childish than he was and had been married, he had never been like him on that aspect. Anyway their problems with women where the same but Castle had solved them at least. 

He shook his head. He had no possibilities with Stana, she was just so perfect and the relationship within them had always been sisterly from her part. She had said that kissing him was like kissing her brother. He tried to concentrate on the TV screen in front of him but his mind kept going back to thinking about Stana. 

The ring of the doorbell shook him from his thoughts and he got up to see who it could possibly be. He checked his watch. It was ten pm! He opened the door without ever asking who it was, his beer still in his hand and showing an annoyed expression for whomever was at his door. 

What was waiting for him was completely unexpected. Stana was standing on his doorstep in a black dress that was fitting her body tightly and let absolutely nothing to his imagination. He could see the naked skin of her shoulders under the tiny straps that kept the dress up. His eyes widened when he found no visible trace of a bra under the dress and his mind begun to wonder if she wasn't wearing knickers either. 

She stopped his thoughts immediately launching herself on him and kissing him fiercely. He opened his mouth gasping for the unexpected attack and she used the opportunity to force her tongue in his mouth and kiss him thoroughly. He was unable to think and his body reacted to her without his permission. His hands seemed to have no idea of what to do. He let go of the bottle in his hands without minding the fact that it was still almost full. 

He had no idea of what was going on but he was already hard for thinking about her earlier and couldn't stop the reaction of his body. He kissed her back, his hand finally resting on her hips, their tongues fighting for command in each others mouth.

She closed the door behind her letting him press her against the door. She was holding something in her hand but he was so busy to notice. She begun to push him towards his bedroom. When they stumbled through the door she pushed him on the bed, finally breaking the kiss. She was panting for the loss of oxygen and so was him but she knew what she was doing. 

She leaned on the bed on top of him and grabbed both his hands pushing them on the pillows keeping him still under her. She wasn't so strong but he was so surprised to even try to stop her. 

Was only when he noticed something cold around his wrists that he understood what was going on. He was handcuffed to his own bed with his co-star on top of him. He tried to talk but she kissed him again and all he could do was groan into her mouth. 

He tried to move his harms but the handcuffs were impeding his movements and caused him pain around his wrists. He felt a chill all over his body. He had no idea of what was going on, was that a dream? Was he dreaming of being Castle again? It happened a lot lately. He forgot about that immediately when he felt her hand on the flesh of his thigh. When had she took off his trousers?

Her hands begun to move close to where he needed her to touch and he couldn't breath, her mouth was still kissing his and he was panting hard. The only think he could think about was her body pressed against his. He just wanted her to get undressed and feel her cunt around his aching cock. 

Like reading his mind, she got up from his body and he moaned at the loss of her body against his but he observed her getting undressed in front of him and decided it was better to shut up. She really had nothing underneath that dress. He tried to take a mental picture of what her body looked like when she was completely naked, no sheets covering her or stupid bikini's like when they were shooting. Not that those weren't appreciated but this was different. She was Stana here, not Beckett. 

He was naked from the waist below and his shirt had been ripped open, what's more he was handcuffed to his bed and had a very painful erection. She was staring at him, completely and gloriously naked in front of him, her eyes wide and her pupils dark with desire and lust. She leaned on the bed and begun to move towards him in all fours with a predatory smile on her face, her eyes keeping his eyes locked with hers. 

He was so caught looking at her that he didn't notice that she was on his side and then he was lost. He gasped when her mouth closed around his cock and she begun to lick at his erection from base to tip. He tugged at his restraints aching to touch her, he had no strength to say anything, he couldn't even think about words in that situation but he knew he had to stop her when she begun to suck at him bobbing her head up and down. He felt the head of his cock touch the back of her throat and he knew he was going to come soon if she kept going but he wanted this to keep going, wanted to taste her as much as she wanted to taste him. 

"Sta-Stana! Please-" He managed to say and she stopped. He felt the cool air on the wet skin of his cock and groaned at the loss of her mouth around him. He was aching and needed to find his release. The thrill of being restrained and the view in front of him making his body want her like he had never wanted anybody else. 

She was looking at him unsure now, like realizing that she had done something bad. He thought that maybe she was regretting this, maybe she didn't want him after all. She begun to mutter an apologise and she got up to grab the keys of the handcuffs. "I'm sorry Nathan, I don't know what I was thinking, forcing you into this and in your birthday I-"

He decided to stop her immediately, he found his voice again and begun to think more clearly. "Shut up and get back here now!" He ordered. She looked at him between wet eyelashes. Was she crying? She did as told and got back on the bed, the key in her hand, she moved to release his wrists but he shook his head, he opened one hand and she placed the key on his palm. He closed his fingers around the key but didn't use it, he looked at her. "I want to taste you" 

Her eyes went wide and she leaned on his body until her breasts were on his face. He kissed her breasts and begun to lick at them, she was trembling over him, her hands on each side of his head supporting her body. He begun to suck at the soft skin under her right breast and she moaned. He didn't stop until a red mark was clearly visible there. He begun to suck on her nipple then, biting and sucking and licking until she was moaning loudly over him and she was hard. He did the same with the other breast and when he was satisfied he released her and observed his work. Her breasts were covered in love bites now and her nipples were hard and aching.

"Want to eat you right now. Put your pussy on my face now! I want to taste you and make you come with my tongue more than anything I've ever wanted. Do as I say" It was weird to give orders while being tied up but it felt so good when she did as she was told. She kneeled down on his face, her legs keeping her weight so he could breath, she grabbed the head of the bed with her hands to steady herself. 

He licked his lips at the sight of her wet folds in front of him and begun to lick her, her smell was inebriating, sweet and soft. She tasted great, like salt and sugar and something that was definitely her. She was already soaked just from his previous ministrations to her boobs. He smiled smugly and sucked her clit, nipping and licking between her folds.

She was so excited already that she went over the edge in minutes and screamed his name in her release. He lapped at her through it and she felt to his side. He licked the remains of her juices from his lips and fumbled with the key to take off his handcuffs. In a bit he was free from the restraints and on top of her. 

He kissed her and she kissed him back eagerly tasting herself on his mouth. He kissed his way down her jaw, neck and breasts nipping at her skin lightly. He left a hickey over her heart possessively. Mine, it said. He had wanted her for a long time and now everyone would know that she was his and he wasn't going to let her go. He kissed her again pouring love into the kiss. 

She was surprised by his sudden affection, he wasn't going to fuck her like she thought he was going to do, he was going to make love to her. She trembled with expectation just at the thought of it. 

"I'm sorry for having forced you at first-" She begun to say but he stopped her with a finger on her lips. She automatically took his finger in her mouth and he groaned. He got up and fumbled with the bedside drawer until he found what he was looking for. He opened the square packet of the condom and rolled it on his erection. 

"I've wanted this since I met you. You didn't force me in nothing" He whispered before leaning between her parted thighs and pushing in her folds with one smooth thrust. He kissed her again swallowing her moans of pleasure at the sensation. "I've been like Castle in this. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you for the first time" He fastened his pace while talking in her hear. "I love you and you are not getting rid of me after this" He thrusted harder and faster in her. They were both groaning and moaning and so near the edge. She met his thrusts one by one, her clit stroking against his pelvis with every movement. 

They came apart shouting each other name almost at the same time trembling and shuddering over each other body. "Are you serious?" She managed to moan under his body after a bit. He pulled out, got rid of the condom and rested on her side cuddling her tightly. 

"Mmh?"

"Were you serious about what you said earlier? Are you drunk?"

"Just had one beer. It takes more than that to make me drunk. And I am definitely serious about you" He looked at her seriously, his chin rested on her chest, his hand around her waist keeping her close to him relishing the feeling of her naked skin over his. He noticed that he still had his unbuttoned shirt on and got took it off so they were both completely naked in the bed. He reached for the duvet and pulled it over them. 

"Does this mean you are not angry and I can stay?" She asked still uncertain about it. 

"Of course you can stay, you better stay right there" He was sleepy but he had just one more question for her. "Why did you do this?"

She blushed. He thought she was even more beautiful like that and smiled at her encouragingly. "I-I have been wanting to have you for a while now" She admitted. And today it was your birthday so- I thought it could be kind of a present. I didn't think"

"Best present ever" He hugged her closer. "Now you are stuck with me though, I'm not letting you go anywhere" 

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for as long as you want me" She whispered sleepily. Then she seemed to realize that she had forgot something "I love you too" She whispered in his hair. He smiled and kissed the skin closer to his mouth. 

"Glad to know that" He closed his eyes and begun to fall asleep. She caressed his hair lovingly, a smile on her lips.

"Happy birthday Nathan" She whispered before falling asleep, her hand rested on his shoulder and his body pressing on her side. She had never been happier and satiated in all her life. The last thought she had before the sleep caught her was that fiction had become reality for the two of them and it was the best thing that ever happened to her, his thoughts were exactly the same.

"Best birthday ever"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos appreciated


End file.
